


Wedding Jitters

by flash0flight



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU: No Powers, Against all odds, Dumb fluffy fluff, M/M, wedding day nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash0flight/pseuds/flash0flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets his eyes and isn’t all that surprised to find panic there. Not a worrisome panic - if Bucky was going to get cold feet and run out, he wouldn’t be here with Steve right now - but definitely some sort of nerves, an anxiety he’s trying to quell with distractions.<br/>Like Steve’s never seen him do that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girl0nfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire/gifts).



> Jackie wanted pre-wedding nerve-induced makeouts to add onto the end of [her birthday present](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1022445/chapters/2034163), so here it is, complete with irritated Sam having to make sure they make it to their own wedding on time.
> 
> Yes, it contains the end part of the actual fic just to get this part started. Sue me, it's adorable.

There’s about a hundred things Steve is _sure_ he needs to check on, and a hundred other things he needs to run over with his mom and with George and with— god, who else, there was _someone_ —

“ Steven, relax. You’re frowning again. “

Sarah’s voice cuts through his panic, and Steve forces himself to relax, forces the frown to smooth out to a small sort of smile. It’s just— _hard_ , waiting for the right time, waiting for the moment when he can finally walk out there and just get _married_ , and he’s wanted this for years, longer than he could have imagined. He’d been so nervous, asking Bucky to marry him, so scared it wasn’t the right time, or it was too soon.

But he’d said yes, and everything had fallen into place from there.

“ Sorry, mom. Just— nervous, that’s all. “

At least he’s not pacing the length of the room anymore. That’s one bonus.

“ Listen, it’s going to be fine. You two are perfect for each other. You always have been. “

Steve opens his mouth to respond - though with what, he has no idea - when there’s a knock on the door, and he’s rushing to answer it before he even thinks about it, pulling it open to see— 

“ Bucky— what— what are you doing here? We’re not supposed to— “

“ Pretty sure that’s about the bride, Steve. And neither of us are brides. “

He can’t help but laugh at that, a small chuckle that eases some of the tension out of his body. And he looks— god, he looks _amazing_ like this, not that he doesn’t always, but there’s something about seeing him like this that makes Steve’s heart skip a beat, makes him feel as though he could sit here and just watch Bucky and he wouldn’t be disappointed in the slightest.

Clearing her throat, Sarah pats them both on the shoulder and brushes past them, closing the door behind her to give them a moment, and Steve doesn’t waste any time in pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“ Hey— “ Bucky leans up for a kiss, brief and soft and sweet and so familiar after all these years, and somehow it still reminds Steve of that first night on the sidewalk, how everything had just seemed to make so much more sense after that first kiss. “ Love you, you know. “

“ Love you too, you know. “ Steve smiles and steals another quick kiss, and he knows they’re running low on time, they have to get out there soon, but— he can spare a few moments. He always has for Bucky.

“ I know we’re kind of— “ Bucky leans up for another kiss, a little more insistent, a touch more frantic, and some sort of alarm goes off in the back of his mind because— “ Well, we’re getting _married_ in a few minutes, we should really— “

“ Yeah— yeah, we should— “ Logic flies out the window for a moment as Steve reels Bucky in for another kiss, his hands coming up to rest on Bucky’s waist. He knows they should stop, pull away and go getmarried like they’ve wanted to for how long now, but Bucky wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for a reason.

And if Steve knows Bucky half as well as he thinks he does, he’d be willing to bet it all comes down to nerves.

“ I just wanted— “ Another kiss, a tad more forceful this time, and Bucky’s hands are pushing gently at Steve’s shoulders, trying to find a surface to hold him against, and— god, Steve has to remind himself that _now is not the time for this_. He’s pretty sure his mother would kill him if he forgot that.

“ Bucky— hey, look at me. “ Reaching up to tilt Bucky’s chin, Steve meets his eyes and isn’t all that surprised to find panic there. Not a worrisome panic - if Bucky was going to get cold feet and run out, he wouldn’t be here with Steve right now - but definitely some sort of nerves, an anxiety he’s trying to quell with distractions.

Like Steve’s never seen him do that before.

“ It’s _okay_ , I’m. Nervous too, y’know. “ Stroking along Bucky’s cheekbone, Steve can’t help but smile as the anxiety turns to a hint of surprise.

“ You— come on, you’re _never_ — “

“ You of all people know that’s not true. “

“ Well— yeah, I guess— “

Leaning in again, Steve presses a chuckle against Bucky’s lips with another kiss, his arms encircling Bucky’s waist to hold him close, and— they’ve got a little time, right? They’ve still got a few minutes to spare— it’s _their_ wedding, it’s not like they can be late—

Before Steve knows it he’s got Bucky pressed back against the door, hands wandering to trace patterns all over Bucky’s body and Bucky’s just as bad, practically groaning into Steve’s mouth as they move against each other, and in the back of Steve’s mind he knows he should _stop,_ knows they have to get out to the ceremony, get it all done, finally get _married_ , but there’s just something so goddamn incredible about Bucky in a tux— hell, there’s something incredible about _Bucky_ that chases logic from his mind, replaces it with just how obvious it is that he _needs_ Bucky more than anything, all the time, every moment of every day.

And he’s sure Bucky gets it, with the way Steve’s hands roam down to grip his ass, with the way he’s licking into Bucky’s mouth with surefire intent to be drastically late for the ceremony because he can’t _help himself_ , he never can with this guy—

“ I swear to god, if you two don’t put your goddamn pants back on— “

Sam’s hissed threat seeps through the door and hits them both hard, the two freezing on the spot and staring at each other in surprise. The poor guy always draws the short straw, had to call the two of them when they were late to their fittings for their tuxes - and ended up interrupting a _very_ interesting afternoon, not to mention he had to come and find out what went wrong on the night of their engagement party when they both got.. _distracted_ when their guests were about to arrive. And that’s not even thinking about the dozens of other times he’s had to check on them over the past few years, ever since they got together really.

The thought of their housewarming party crosses Steve’s mind, and he can’t help but laugh.

“ You better be out here in sixty seconds. “

“ He sounds serious. “ Bucky mumbles, pressing the words to Steve’s lips with another kiss.

“ Kinda does, huh. “ Steve chances another kiss again, and then another, and another—

“ C’mon, we should— let’s go get married, yeah? “

Who would’ve thought Bucky would be the voice of reason this time.

“ Yeah— that sounds perfect, actually. “

Pressing one last kiss to Bucky’s forehead, Steve steps back and tugs at his jacket, straightening his tux and taking moment to sort out his hair. By the time he’s turned back to the door, Bucky looks perfectly acceptable again, a small grin on his face as always, entirely ready to march out to their wedding ceremony like they hadn’t just been grabbing at each other like there was no tomorrow.

“ Besides— “ Steve steps closer and plants a kiss at the corner of Bucky’s jaw, close enough to murmur in his ear; “ We could always be late to the reception afterwards, right? “

“ Christ, Rogers— “

“ Barnes-Rogers soon, right? “

Bucky’s grin softens, spreading into the same smile that always crosses his face when they’ve talked about the wedding, the same smile he held when Steve wanted to move in with him, the same smile he wore the night Steve proposed. Anything that reminds him of their future, the future they have _together_ rather than the past they spent apart, it always brings this smile to Bucky’s face.

And Steve adores seeing it.

Without another word, Steve pushes the door open to find a very frustrated Sam waiting for them, fiddling with his cufflinks and huffing at them as though they’ve committed some awful crime of some form. And rather than being flustered, rather than being embarrassed, Steve simple chuckles and reaches out to pat Sam on the shoulder, not batting an eye as he says;

“ Relax, Sam. Pants didn’t come off, I promise. “

And without another word he heads down the corridor, not needing to look back to know that Bucky is following right behind him, and that Sam is staring after them in an even combination of surprise, frustration, and a sort of happiness for them both. For everything they’ve managed to find in each other.


End file.
